This invention relates to battery type apparatus for molding panels from a settable material and, in particular, but not exclusively, cementitious material and most particularly reinforced concrete panels for precast walls or the like.
Often apparatus for molding precast concrete panels comprises a flat mold in which case a relief design or pattern can only practically be provided on the underside during casting i.e on one operative surface of the panel. The other surface is therefore left without a pattern and can tend to be somewhat unattractive.
In order to overcome this disadvantage a number of different proposals have been put forward to mold the panels in an "edge-on" orientation between a pair of relatively movable mold members, each of which provides a relief patterned surface on an article molded in the apparatus.
Some fairly sophisticated apparatus has been developed for the purpose of molding panels in this manner and, many of these are somewhat complicated or alternatively expensive, and possibly both. In the case of the extremely simple types of mold assemblies made to effect molding of a plurality of panels simultaneously, the mold members are simply pivoted to a support member at the lower end as for example in Russian Patent No. 185250.
Such a simple arrangement, while being desirable from the simplicity of construction point of view, does lead to difficulties in the assembly of the components together in that it is usually difficult to locate the pivot points of the individual mold members sufficiently accurately. One of the reasons for this is that the mold surface is defined by suitable elastomeric material such as certain silicon rubbers, and the required spacing of the mold members in their closed position cannot be predicted with great certainty. Also, any inaccuracy in the location of one pivot point is cumulative relative to other pivot points of mold members in the same assembly or battery.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide a simple type of mold assembly for molding panels in an "on-edge" orientation in which the location of the pivot points is greatly facilitated to thereby provide an effective yet extremely simple mold assembly.